


Like Rapunzel....Except Prince Charming Never Arrives

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, One Shot, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: A prison is still a prison, no matter how you dress it up.





	Like Rapunzel....Except Prince Charming Never Arrives

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Being Human' nor am I profiting from this.

Mister Snow requests expensive formula, new toys, and original editions because his war child deserves the best. Annie begs for the foam mat because a bone floor is going to ruin her knees before she can even walk. She’d prefer one of those dinosaur sets that come in neon. Instead, she gets a gentle beige and faceless animals. 

Eve drags her knees over what could be a duck and smacks what she thinks is a teddy bear. 

Tom makes the occasional pop in for cuddles and kisses between his chores. Annie does them both a favor by ignoring the black eyes, bruises, and dried blood. Whatever his chores are, completing them means he gets to keep his bedroom across from the nursery. 

Someone polite might describe his bedroom as cozy or cute. He continues swearing that nothing is better than sleeping in the camper or woods. 

“I do have a nice mattress,” he admits. “No more hoping for dry leaves. I could probably still fashion a rain hat from a squirrel nest, though.”

Annie wrinkles her nose, “Wouldn’t that give you parasites?”

“I grew up in a pack,” he brags. “We always groomed one another to prevent parasites.” 

Sometimes she watches for a bird or squirrel from the window. 

A new vampire does patrol around the garden while Tom clips dead roses. 

-

Hal manages the occasional grimace over her babbling, cooing, or squealing. Eve still pulls herself up on his slacks and reaches for him, but she receives neither cuddles nor kisses. 

“You look well, Eve,” he comments. “You nearly have enough hair for pigtails or whatever children wear these days.” 

Someone mumbles under their breath. Whatever they say is enough to earn a warning hiss from Hal. 

Eve, either dissatisfied with the lack of attention or anxious with the now irritable vampire, turns back towards Annie. 

“You don't have to be so aggressive” she sighs. “I know all the jokes everyone makes around here.” 

His grimace shifts into something almost apologetic. 

“I’ll request some new material.”

-

A maid delivers tea during nap time. 

Were this a different situation, different place, she might be able to get along with this vampire. Sure, she uses a little too much sugar, but Annie blames it on the neurotic panic she constantly exudes. 

“George was like her,” she whispers. “Oh, right, he was your father. I should be fair, though, he did try to calm down.” 

What she doesn’t say: he only calmed down as a result of Mitchell and Nina warning him that he was approaching a midlife crisis in his twenties. 

-

Her first birthday is a quiet celebration. Annie sends a request to the kitchen for a small vanilla cupcake complete with frosting.

Asking for a different flavor, a specific frosting color is useless. Her cupcake arrives vanilla with white frosting and no candle. Her present: watered down apple juice, from Mister Snow. 

Annie rocks her back and forth, humming happy birthday under her breath. 

“I love you.”

It’s not enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading!


End file.
